I love you
by SouAisu
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Levi and Eren are living together. Eren goes to school, and doesn't have much free time to spend with Levi. Levi's a bit upset because of this and tries to find a way to spend the hours without Eren. After some time, Levi starts to think Eren is trying to avoid him... (I'm so sorry the third chapter is so short u u )
1. I love you

_"I love you, Eren. I'll love you forever."_

Levi was sitting on an armchair in the living room. It was noon. He was all alone. Eren was still on school on this time of the day. It would still be three more hours before he would be back.

Levi was feeling weird. It was a little lonely to be on his own for so many hours and five times a week. It was really strange. He didn't know how to spend those six hours on the day. Usually he just sat there or read something and drank some coffee, but that also had come boring. He had done it so many times.

Nothing seemed to be the right thing to do. Levi tried to watch TV, too, but it wasn't for him. He really hated the noises from the TV. It also hurt his eyes.

Levi stood up. He went to the kitchen. It was just few steps far from the living room. There was a small table and a newspaper on it. There were also two chairs there. Levi sat on one of them. He picked up the newspaper.

"A gruesome murder in town x. More information on page 3", Levi read from the paper. He opened page 3 and continued reading. "A man dressed in black… two small boys… at night…" he read through the article quickly. "I guess that man didn't have anything else to do. How stupid way to use free time", Levi stated and put down the paper.

Levi looked at the clock. "Oh, it already that much", he said as the hand were pointing to 14:50. Levi sighed and stood up. "What should we have for dinner today..?" he mumbled and walked to the living room.

Levi looked at the walls. "It's pretty oppressive, these walls…" he whispered and turned his gaze to the window. It had started raining. It rained pretty badly, too. "I hope Eren has his umbrella", Levi stated as he stood up and walked towards the window. He stopped right beside the window and looked out.

On the outside, there was one man walking. He looked really lost. He didn't have an umbrella, and was holding his jacket on him to have a shelter. Levi let out a silent and quick laugh. He smiled and looked around the roads and centre. "It's pretty nice to live in a block of flats", he said as he peered for more people.

The sound of the door hit Levi's silent spying moment. "I'm home", he heard a voice. It belonged to Eren. "What's for dinner?" Eren asked as he walked to the living room and threw his bag to the floor. "Don't leave that there", Levi said and picked the bag up and handed it over to Eren. Eren looked at Levi and smiled. "You clean freak", he said as he took the bag and went to his room.

"I haven't made any dinner yet", Levi stated. Eren came out of his room and went to the kitchen. "I'm hungry", he said. Levi looked the boy's speed and sighed. "I'm not a maid, you know?" he said. Eren came from the kitchen with a toast on his hands. "And what's with the rush?" Levi continued.

Eren hugged Levi and went to his room. Soon he came out and had another bag with him. "I've got to go to a class today", he said. Levi looked at him with a disagreeing look. "You don't have any hobbies today", he said. Eren shook his head. "Yes, I do. Armin asked me to come with him to an art class", he stated. Levi looked at him in disbelief. Eren was already standing beside the door, putting on his shoes.

"Come on, it's just today. I promise", Eren said as he opened the door. "I'll come home soon. And tomorrow is Friday anyways, I'll be with you then", he continued. Levi looked after Eren as the door closed. He sighed and sat down back to the sofa. "And I'm left alone again…" he whispered.

Levi was just lying there on the sofa for many minutes. It felt like hours, though. Then he stood up and went to the window again. He looked through the window and saw more people than before. Their work and school had just ended. "Finally", they were thinking, probably. Levi looked at them closely. He saw many kinds of people.

One kid had a red dress down to the knees. She looked like she would be coming from a party or a wedding. Then there was this one man who was really nervous looking. It was like he was late for something, or his partner was late. It looked really hilarious.

Levi wondered what it would be like to be one of those people. Surely it would be more exciting than just lie here on the sofa and spy on some weird people you don't know. Actually, it was pretty fun to spy on them. And they'd never get to know about him spying on them. What a nice job to do. This could become a routine.

The people down below looked pretty small from the fifth floor. "What if a plane would crash just on the right spot for me to see…" Levi whispered and smiled. He took back the serious look from before. "What am I smiling for? Fuck", he laughed nervously "It's not like I'd enjoy it…" He turned around and went to the kitchen. It was time to make dinner. "I think it's meat soup, then…" Levi stated.

It was finally Friday. Today Levi could be alone with Eren, for real. "I hope he doesn't have any hobbies today", Levi wished. After five minutes, Eren would come in from that door and hug Levi, asking "What's for dinner". Levi would answer: "Chicken pie", with a smile on his face.

Levi was watching through the window again. There were new people out there today. One weird skater boy, who didn't seem to know how to skate. He had one friend with him, who was laughing at him every time he fell down. Also there was one woman, who was wearing a really warm-looking winter jacket. Gosh, it wasn't that cold yet.

Five minutes passed. No one came in. Levi looked at the door for a few minutes and then went to stand right beside it. He looked through the hole-thing on the door. There was nobody there; absolutely no one. The corridor was deserted. It was dead silent; no footsteps, no sound from doors, nothing.

After half an hour Levi came worried. He turned around and went to the window. "What was that thing I read about yesterday? With the man murdering two young boys. It's not like he's still free and on the go… RIGHT?" he whispered. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, this can't be…" he whispered. Why did it happen to Eren? Why must it be right now? Why today? This wasn't karma, wasn't it? "I'm sorry for—"

The sound of the door.

Levi turned around. It was Eren. There was a long silence in the room then.

Eren looked straight into Levi's eyes, who was looking back. "Err— I'm sorry", Eren whispered after a while. He was smiling. He looked a little nervous, though he was certainly scared that Levi would scold him.

Levi looked straight into Eren's soul. He looked pretty angry. He felt so betrayed. It was already 15:40. What was taking so long? Why didn't Eren come straight back home? Did he hate Levi? "Do you hate me?" Levi asked silently as tears started to form in his eyes. They became all sparkly and wet. "I understand how you feel…" Levi whispered and started to walk towards Eren.

"Wait, Levi, I don't hate you!" Eren quickly answered. Levi stopped right in front of Eren. "You don't?" he asked as he was looking at the floor. He then leant on Eren. "Are you sure?" he whispered. Eren hugged Levi. "Of course. I love you", he said. "I'm sorry, the teacher wanted to talk with me", he continued.

Levi looked at Eren. "Is that so?" he said and wiped the tears from his face. "Well, hurry up, we're having chicken pie for dinner today", he blurted suddenly. Eren was surprised for Levi to come over Eren's mistake so quickly and without anything more.

At night Levi was in his room. "I can't sleep again…" he was thinking "Fuck this sleeping disorder". He was turning and spinning on his bed, but it didn't help at all. It felt like it would have made everything even worse.

Levi looked at the ceiling. It was white. It had some red spots on it. They didn't come off even after Levi had tried to clean them. "I guess the former person to live in this room was an artist", he had thought and left them there.

Levi stood up. "It's no good", he whispered and walked to the kitchen. He had to drink something. Maybe after that he could finally sleep.

The kitchen was really dark. Levi didn't dare to put on the lights. It would maybe wake up Eren.

Levi walked to the cabinet and took a glass from there. Then he went to the faucet and opened it. He put his hand under the water to feel when it was cold enough. After a while he put the glass under the water and filled the glass with it. He closed the faucet and drank the water. He then turned around and was going to put the glass away. Suddenly he slipped and fell down. His hand hit on a kitchen worktop, and the glass fell from his hand. It broke into many small pieces.

Levi's other hand hit on the glass pieces. The pieces made a big wound to his arm. The wound was bleeding badly, but Levi's head and back hurt so much he couldn't get up at first. After few seconds of pure pain and blood, he got up and started to seek for bandage to put on the hand.

The house was empty. Levi had looked up every room there was, except for Eren's room. He didn't want to wake the boy. It was a miracle he hadn't already woken up on the crashes Levi's falling had caused.

Levi was holding his other arm with his fine hand, as he opened the door to Eren's room. It was dark. He could barely see in front of him. He still took a few steps, but unfortunately, hit his foot straight into Eren's bed's head. "Fuck…" he let out a shout.

Silence.

"Eren's not here…" Levi whispered as he put on the lights. "Where the fuck is that guy?" he started to see red. Everywhere was red, just red. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK, ARE YOU?" he shouted as he fell to his knees. "…he actually hates me…" he whispered as tears started to run down his cheeks.

Levi went out from Eren's room. He went to his own room, and didn't care of the hand anymore. "I don't fucking care", he kept on telling, when the hand hurt. It was like he was talking with the hand. It was like the hand kept weeping: "Help me, it hurts really badly. I'm bleeding." But Levi didn't care. Not at all.

It was already morning, six o'clock, if we're exact. Levi was sitting on the armchair on the living room. He was just lying there quietly. Nothing happened around him. The arm-holders on the chair were red from blood. Levi's both hands were cut. There was a big wound on both of them. "Eren…" Levi whispered once in a while.

There was a table in front of the armchair Levi was sitting on. It had dishes for eight people, in addition to Levi's. There was a plate, a fork and a knife and also a glass. Levi's glass was in many small pieces. It was broken, and bloody. Around the table there were also eight chairs.

The kitchen table was covered in blood. Levi's bed was covered in blood. Eren's bed was covered in blood. The walk-in closet's door was locked. The door was covered in red, bloody hand prints.

The welling looked like it was taken straight from a horror movie. The sight was horrible. There was also a scent of death in there. It looked terrifying. Levi looked terrifying.

The door made its sound once again. Eren came in. He locked the door quietly as he came through the door. "Quiet, quiet; I can't wake up Levi…" he was mumbling. When he turned around he saw the view.

"What has happened?" he immediately blurted out "Who has been here?" Levi looked at Eren with plain eyes. He looked empty. "Oh, Eren, would you join us?" he said and pointed a seat on the very end of the table.

Eren was confused. "Us?" he asked and looked around. There was no one there. "Are you okay, Levi?" Eren asked and took a few steps closer to the table. "Why is there blood on your arms? Who cut them?" he asked with some worry on his voice. "Are you really alone?" he made sure.

Levi nodded and closed his eyes. "I'm absolutely sure I'm all alone", he guaranteed. Eren went to his room. He didn't want to see the scenery in the living room. But in his own room , there was another creepy scene.

"WHAT!?" Eren shouted from his room. He saw the bloody bed. The sheets were ripped and violated. It was like someone had been murdered there. The ceiling had drips of blood in it. They were slowly dropping to the bed. The walls were covered with hand prints and something else Eren didn't want to know about. It looked like… someone's entrails.

"Levi, what have you been doing the whole night?" Eren asked silently. "Nothing, nothing at all…" Levi replied just from behind Eren. Eren didn't see Levi coming there, so he was a bit startled. "Gosh, don't scare me like that…" he said.

Levi looked at Eren with the same plain look from before. "You're mine, right?" he asked with a numb voice. Eren looked at him. "What have you done?" he asked with a creeped out sound on his voice. "Don't tell me YOU did this?" he said.

Eren walked out of the room, evading Levi. He was going to the kitchen, but when he saw the bloody footsteps on the floor, leading there, he changed his mind. "I think I don't want to see that room…" he said with a shivering voice.

Levi was again right behind him, as he turned. "Where're you going?" he asked and stared at Eren's eyes. "Don't leave me", he said. Eren looked at Levi for a moment but then turned his gaze away. "You're creeping me out", he whispered and went to the living room.

"What are you saying?" Levi asked with a sad voice "I just love you". Eren turned around to look at Levi. "You know, it's not love to have all of the rooms covered in blood, and then not telling me what is this all about. It's annoying me. Are you trying to joke or something? This isn't funny. THIS IS CREEPY", Eren stated.

Levi fell to his knees. "I love you, Eren…" he whispered as he was looking at the ground. "I'm so sorry, I just wanted you to be mine…" he said. Eren turned away. "You're a creep", he whispered as he started to walk towards the door.

"No, no, no, no, where're you going, Eren?" Levi shouted as Eren grabbed the doorknob. "I'm leaving, this place is scary and fucking creepy. And so are you. I'm going to call someone for help", Eren replied. He turned the doorknob.

It didn't open.

He turned it again.

It didn't open.

"What have you done to this?" Eren asked with a really scared voice. "Don't leave me…" Levi whispered as tears started to fall from his eyes, to his cheeks and then to the bloody floor. He stood up. "I love you, Eren, I'll love you forever…" he whispered "So please, stay with me."

Eren looked at Levi with a look that said simply: "Are you fucking kidding me?" He walked towards Levi, who opened his arms to hug Eren. Eren though didn't hug him. _He hit him in the face._

Levi fell to the ground. Eren kicked him a few times and then went to his room. He closed the door and sat to the bloody bed. "What the fuck happened here?" he whispered by himself "What's wrong with Levi? He's like… psycho."

Eren heard a knocking from the door. "Eren, can I come in?" it was Levi. "No, get lost", Eren replied. "Please, Eren… Please, I love y0u", Levi said with a tearful voice. He was surely crying. Eren was silent for a while. Then he replied: "Give up already! I'll never open up! Just go away and leave me alone. Kill yourself."

…

The knocking ended. There was a deadly silence after that incidence. Eren lied down on the bed. He didn't care about the blood. He was so tired.

The door made a sound. It opened, and then closed. Eren sat up, then stood up on his feet. "What the fuck is this?" he asked as he saw Levi coming through the door. "How did you get in?" he asked and was confused. Levi looked at Eren. He was holding something. It was a knife. It was bloody as hell. That was the thing he had done all this with. _Levi had done all this, but just how?_

Eren stepped a few steps away from Levi. "Don't come any closer, you weirdo!" he warned. Levi looked at Eren and had a psycho smile on his face. "You know, I'm going to make you mine. Mine, mine, mine, mine, just all mine…" he said and started laughing in a really creepy way.

Eren hopped to the bed. "Go away, I don't want to see you anymore", he said as Levi came closer and closer again. "I HATE YOU, GO AWAY!" Eren shouted and threw a pillow on Levi's face. He threw the pillow away and looked angry. "You think this is gonna stop me? You know, it just pleases me more if you scream and beg me to stop!" he smiled with his psycho smile again. Eren was disgusted. "Who the fuck are you? What did you do to my kind and serious Levi?" he asked with a serious looking face.

Levi stopped. "I AM Levi…" he whispered and turned around "_I AM LEVI_". Eren silently took a few steps closer to Levi, who seemed to be crying. Eren then pushed him down and ran out of the room.

Levi stayed there for a while. He took the knife then and smiled. "You're never going to get away", he whispered and laughed then. It was pretty hard for him to get up, since his hands were cut and really weak at the moment. He still tried and tried. "I think I'll stay here for a moment and let him hide… IT'S MORE FUNNY TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK THANK TAG, YOU KNOW!?" he shouted so that Eren could hear.

Eren heard it. He heard it really clearly. He panicked a bit, but then got it. "I'll hide to the walk-in closet! I can lock it, so..!" he whispered to himself and ran towards it. He saw the hand prints on the door, but didn't have time to care about them. "I got to hide fast", he said and opened the door.

From inside the closet there fell a head and one body. The head was one of a blonde boy, with a little longer hair than Eren's was. "A-Armin..?" Eren let out a weep. "ARMIN, IS THAT YOU!?" Eren yelled and took Armin's head to his hands. "What has Levi done to you?" he cried out as the head fell to the floor and he saw the body.

The body was a girl's. The girl had a red scarf on her neck. "MIKASA!?" Eren shouted. It was exactly her. The body didn't have eyes, nor did it have any hands. Eren was shocked, so shocked. He cried and cried. Then he stood up and ran to the living room.

"I can't hide there, so I must go somewhere else", he thought and ran under the table. "I'll hide here", he said. "The tablecloth's on the way, so he won't notice me", he said and then started to wait.

Levi came to the room. He sneaked really quiet. You could barely hear his footsteps. "I know you're here, Eren", Levi whispered. "Come out, come out, wherever you are~!" he sang. He stepped around the room for a while, and then went away. Or at least the footsteps stopped.

Eren peeked out. "Is he gone?" he whispered. "NO HE'S NOT", Levi shouted from the table. "I'm right here, dear!" he said and laughed as Eren screamed. Levi swung his hand with the knife. It cut through Eren's forehead. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Eren yelled in pain. Levi laughed. "What a reaction!" he said as he was laughing.

The knife had cut pretty deep. It wasn't deep enough to kill Eren, nor did he pass out. "You're awake! This is funnier than I waited it to be!" Levi yelled and hopped off the table. He took Eren's left hand and pulled him out of his hiding place. "Come, come, sit here", he said and pulled Eren to the armchair. "Let's have lots of fun! Let me make you mine!" Levi was excited.

Eren looked at Levi with plain eyes. The strength had gone away from his body. He couldn't move anymore. He felt only pain going through his body. Every thought, every move, everything he did felt like he would get hit by that knife again. It felt horrible.

Levi gashed Eren's forehead, but very weakly. "I'm doing this slowly, so it's funnier", he whispered to Eren's ear. Eren didn't react. He just sit in the chair and looked forward. Levi let out a faint laugh.

"What shall I cut next?" he asked and licked the knife a bit. "Your blood tastes pretty good, you know?" he said with a smile on his face "I love you, Eren, I'll love you forever."

Levi hit Eren's hand with the knife. He hit again and again and once more. Eren screamed as the knife hit him. "PLEASE STOP, PLEASE STOP, IT HURTS! I'M GOING TO DIE IF YOU KEEP ON DOING THIS!" he yelled. Levi just laughed. He didn't stop, he did the exact opposite. He sped up the hitting. He hit the other hand, hit the stomach, hit the head, hit the feet, hit everything. "I love you, I love you, I love you", he repeated every time he hit Eren.

…

The morning came.

Levi was lying on the floor of the dwelling. "Did I sleep here?" he mumbled as he stood up. "Is this reality or a dream?" he asked. Then he saw the scenery. He saw the table, the walls, everything was covered in blood.

Levi turned around. In the armchair, he saw Eren. "E—" he got out from his mouth. "EREN!?" he shouted. "WHAT IS THIS, WHAT HAPPENED!?" he yelled "Did… I do this?"

Levi looked at the window. "Is this really reality?" he whispered and looked at Eren once more. "Eren…" he whispered. "I can't believe… I did this… kind of thing…" he whispered as a tear was running down his cheek. "This must end…" he said and walked towards the window.

It was a sunny day, but it was raining. "I've destroyed everything with my own hands…" he whispered as he opened the window. He took a bag of cigarettes from his pocket. He lighted one. "Fuck", he whispered as he inhaled the smoke.

"Fuck my life", Levi whispered and stepped on the windowsill. He threw the cigarette down from the fifth floor. "Fuck everything", he said "I didn't even notice it". He stood there for a moment, watching the people down below once more.

"You look really pitiful. You look so weak. You're so vulnerable and fucking fragile!" Levi shouted for the people down below. Then he jumped.


	2. Smoke

"What's this?" Eren asked and handed over a box of cigarettes to Levi. "A box of cigarettes?" Levi replied and took the box from Eren's hand. Eren looked at Levi with a serious face. "This is not a joke. Come on, really?" he asked and sat next to Levi, who was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. "I know, I know", Levi said as he put the box in his pocket.

"Why didn't you tell me you smoke?" Eren asked, distracting Levi's reading. "Why do you keep asking me such things? I'm an adult already, come on!" Levi answered and stood up. He left the room and Eren stayed there, sitting on the sofa. "I'm worried about you!" he shouted from where he was left.

Levi was in his room. He sat to the bed and took the box of cigarettes. "I haven't smoked in ten years, actually…" he mumbled "Where did this come from, then?" He looked at the box. "It can't be mine", he stated and threw it to the floor. He would take it to the trash can when he had time.

Eren sat on the living room, still. He was thinking about all the things Levi would maybe be hiding from him. How could Levi be smoking, anyway? Isn't he the clean kind of guy, and doesn't smoking make your lungs… Well, unclean? What's with Levi now? Is he going back to his life as a thug or a teenager?

Eren didn't understand this situation. Neither did Levi. He was just sitting on his bed and wondering where the box would have come from. "Actually, it's making me want to… No, never again", he talked to himself. He had never really talked alone. He wasn't SO lonely or desperate. What was wrong with him now?

The cigarettes made Levi want to feel the smoke on his tongue. They made him want to feel the smoke going through his lungs, going in, then out. He wanted to inhale the smoke. He wanted to inhale deeper than ever before. He wanted to then breathe out and make steam come out of his mouth.

Levi stood up and walked to the cigarette box, which was lying on the floor right before him. He took the box and opened the door to his room. He walked to the living room, where Eren was still sitting. "What're you up to?" Eren asked as Levi walked to the door. "Nothing, really", he lied and opened the door. Eren stood up and left the room, not questioning Levi any more than that.

Levi left the house, and went down the stairs. They lived in the fifth floor, and there was no balcony, so he had to go all the way down to have just one cigarette. "It's not bad if I have one", he mumbled as he thought of Eren, who would be really disappointed in him. "It's just one after all", he stated.

When he finally got down the stairs, he opened the door to outside. There was no one around. Just some dog barking far away in the neighbour. He took the box from his pocket and opened it. There were five cigarettes left. He took a lighter from his pocket. "Just why do I even have a lighter with me…" he wondered and took a cigarette from the box. Four left.

Levi lighted the cigarette and put it in his mouth. It felt wonderful. It tasted worse than he remembered, but he would get used to it, obviously. He inhaled the smoke, and then breathed it out. Steam came out of his mouth, as he breathed. "Ah, it feels much better than I remembered", he sighed as he breathed out.

He stood there for a while, breathing in, breathing out. When he had smoked the cigarette, he threw it to the ground and left back inside.

Eren was waiting for Levi in the living room, again, sitting on the sofa. "Where were you?" Eren asked. Levi looked at Eren and gave an awkward smile, which didn't actually look like a smile, not at all. "Just… Outside taking a breath of pure air", he answered as he started to sneak to his room. "Don't go anywhere", Eren quickly said. Levi stopped and looked at Eren. "What is it? Do you have something to tell me?" he asked.

Eren patted the sofa. "Come here, sit", he said. He sounded just like he was a parent that was going to scold his son. Levi came to Eren and sat down. Eren gave him a look of disappointment. "You look… Scary…" Levi mumbled as he tried to avoid Eren's gaze. "Levi, you're destroying your healthiness", Eren stated. Levi looked at him. "It was just one, I haven't smoked in ten years, and this was just one!" Levi argued.

Eren looked away. "Levi", he said like he was going to give a speak. "Give them to me", he continued. Levi started to dig his pocket. He handed over the box of cigarettes to Eren. "I'm going to throw these away", Eren stated. Levi nodded and stood up. "Wait", Eren quickly said "If I see you smoking ever again, I'm going to punish you!" Levi looked at Eren in disbelief. "I'm not a kid, and you're not my father, so I don't need you to punish me. I know what I'm doing, and as I said; it was my first time in ten years, and also the last", Levi said and went to his room.

A week passed by. Eren didn't see Levi smoke a single time. He was happy about it, and very proud. "I'm glad you didn't lie to me", he said to Levi on Sunday. Levi just mumbled something and seemed to avoid Eren. He thought it was like him, to be so modest and avoiding praises. "Good boy", Eren smiled when Levi left, and sometimes even laughed a bit.

In reality, Levi had been smoking every now and then. He avoided Eren when he came too close. He didn't want Eren to smell his breath and figure out he had smoked. It was okay, he was alright. Everything was fine. It wasn't like he would die on a few cigarettes.

Eventually, Levi's smoking came quite bad. He had a headache if he had been not smoking on one day. He came a lot angrier and was annoyed more easily. Eren started to become suspicious about this, and sometimes asked if Levi was alright, or if something had happened. "I'm just good, gosh, leave me alone for a moment", was something he usually answered. That made Eren even more suspicious.

One day Eren was on a walk with Armin. They were talking about school and such as. "The maths test was so hard today! I didn't get the answer to, like, half of the questions!" Eren complained. Armin agreed to this, but said he had left two questions without an answer. "You really are better than me at school!" Eren stated. Armin laughed. "It's because I study more than you", he told. Eren sighed and said he was just too lazy to study. Then they both ended up laughing.

When it was time for Armin to go back home, he said goodbye to Eren and turned on the intersection to the way his house was. Eren went straight to his home. When he was almost on the yard of their house, he saw Levi leaning on the wall of the apartment, right beside the door. Smoke was floating around him. A thick smell invaded to Eren's nose. He knew exactly what the smell was from; cigarettes.

Eren squatted on a bush, spying on Levi. He felt sick and disgusted. How could Levi lie to him? After a while of spying, Levi threw his cigarette away and went back inside. Eren then stood up and went straight to the door, opened it and ran to the floor he and Levi were living. He opened the door to their home and slammed it closed.

"Oh, Eren, you're home", Levi said as he sneaked on Eren from behind his book. "Have you been reading that the whole time?" Eren asked. Levi nodded. "You were on the same exact page when I left", Eren claimed. "I was not", Levi disagreed. Eren looked at Levi in disbelief. "You're lying", he stated. Levi stood up, threw the book onto a table and left the living room. Eren stayed there and sat to the sofa. "It smells", he whispered with a faint voice, so that Levi wouldn't hear him "You're going to pay for this…"

The next day, Saturday, on evening, Eren had prepared everything ready. This was going to succeed Eren's plan. It would be great. Eren's head was fully filled with pure hate and disgust. "It's your own fault, Levi", he mumbled as he held a knife on his hand. "But I won't go too far. It will be just a bit", he stated.

Levi's footsteps' sound was coming from the corridor. "He's coming", Eren whispered and went to the door with the knife. "Calm down, Eren, it's just for a bit", he recalled. Levi opened the door and saw Eren, standing right in front of him. "What are you doing?" he asked as Eren took his hand. "Come with me", Eren whispered and kept the knife hid.

"Sit here", Eren said and pointed to a chair. It was wooden. The arm holders looked a bit uncomfortable, as they had chains and ropes in them. Actually, the whole thing looked really uncomfortable. Levi thought about it a bit, but then sat down with reluctance.

Eren smiled and went behind the chair. Levi followed Eren with his gaze. "What're you planning?" he said with a doubtful voice. Eren just smiled, as he took a rope to his hands and silently put the knife down. It was easier to put Levi to that chair than he had thought. He had thought that maybe he would have to use the knife to get him sit down, but apparentally he was wrong.

"I'm not planning anything", Eren whispered as he tied the rope over Levi so he couldn't stand up and leave. "This is just a game", Eren claimed. Levi remained silent and quietly followed Eren's actions.

Eren then came back to the front of the chair. "This is nothing, really", he said as he tied ropes to Levi's hands, so that they were stuck on the arm holders. Levi's palms were up, and his knuckles were touching the arm holders.

"This is really strange, let me go, I don't want to sit here anymore", Levi said as Eren went to get a knife. "No, no", Eren refused "I have to _punish_ you first". Levi looked at Eren confused. "What do you mean? Punish me for what?" he asked with a shivering voice. "You lied", Eren quickly told. Levi shocked a bit. "I haven't lied to you", he laughed nervously "Let me go, _now_."

Eren shook his head. "I won't let you go", he stated. First, I have to ask you some questions", he told. Levi looked at the knife Eren was holding. He kept his mouth shut, and didn't say a word. "Okay, let's start then", Eren whispered. Levi kept himself still. "How many?" Eren asked. "How many what?" Levi replied. "How many have you smoked?" Eren answered.

Levi looked shocked. "How—", he spit out but remained silent. "Oh, I know, I've seen you, I've smelled you. That smell, it's disgusting. I hate it", Eren said with a smile. "Now, tell me, and don't lie, or it mean 100 more", Eren menaced. Levi started to think. It was two weeks since the day Eren brought the box to him, so it had to be… 43. Levi stayed silent for a bit more. "Well?" Eren rushed. Levi looked straight to Eren's eyes. "It's 43", he answered with a faint voice. Eren smiled. "So, 43 then", he said and took a few steps closer.

Eren put the knife's blade to Levi's wrist. "This is the first", he whispered and pressed the knife to Levi's hand. Levi let out a faint grunt and pressed his eye-lids to each other. "Eren, what are you doing? It hurts, stop it", Levi whispered as Eren gashed the second time. "It's your punishment. Now you will learn that smoking is bad for you", Eren answered with a smile.

After 43 cuts, Levi's hands were bleeding badly. He had stopped reacting to the pain since the 30th cut, and had had a plain expression on his face. He didn't want to feed the sadist. He was just staring at the floor, his mouth was a bit open, so he could breathe that way. It was easier than from through his nose.

Eren was laughing once in a while. He had lost a bit of his sanity since the 25th cut. He was now looking at Levi and smiling like a psychopath. "Shall I cut your other hand too?" he asked and laughed a bit. Levi remained silent and kept on staring at the floor. "I think that's a yes~" Eren said and moved the knife to Levi's right hand and cut it the first time. "I think it's another 43!" Eren shouted and cut again.

The floor was all covered in blood after another 43 cuts. The spot where the chair, and where Eren was cutting, was all red. The blood was dark red, it looked like someone had been killed right there, in that spot. But Levi was still conscious. "What shall we do next? Or have you already learnt your lesson?" Eren asked and wiped some blood from his cheek. The blood was everywhere in Levi's hands and feet. It had guttered to the floor from Levi's hands and feet. It had also splattered to Eren a bit. Eren licked the blood out of his fingers.

"I think that's enough with the knife", Eren said and threw the knife away. "Hey, I know what's next. You shall please me", he smiled evilly and took a grip of Levi's chin. "Now, lick my fingers", Eren said and pushed his index and middle fingers to Levi's mouth. Levi didn't react to it. "Hey, come on! I'll stab you if you don't do what I say for now!" Eren scolded Levi and slapped his cheek. "Lick them", he said.

Levi started to lick Eren's fingers. Eren let out a creepy laugh and sat down to his knees. "You know, this will go a lot farther than this!" he pointed out. "I will make you do everything I want! And you can't refuse, because if you do, you'll die! Isn't that a good idea?" Eren stated. Levi remained silent and kept on licking Eren's fingers. "You know, this will be a lot worse for you", Eren continued. Levi looked at Eren. He had the same plain expression, but it had some fear in it. Or that's at least what Eren _wished_ for it to be.

"I'll open the ropes now, and remember; if you run away, I'll kill you immediately", Eren recalled. Levi nodded and moved his gaze back to the floor. Eren opened the rope around Levi at first. He threw it away, to the sofa. Then he went in front of the chair and opened the arm holder ropes and threw them to the sofa with the other rope. "Now, come here", Eren said as he opened his arms. Levi looked at Eren, and then slowly moved himself to Eren's arms. "Good boy", Eren whispered as he bit Levi's ear.

Levi didn't say anything. He let Eren do whatever he wanted. Eren bit his ears, kissed him, and licked his neck… "Now, take off your clothes", Eren said "No, let me do it". He started to open the buttons on Levi's shirt. Levi tried to stop Eren at first, but after seeing Eren's angry look, he noticed he shouldn't do that.

"Ere—", Levi spit out as Eren started to open Levi's pants' buttons. Eren lowered Levi's pants, and then took them all off. "Eren…" Levi whispered. The plain expression in his face had changed to an apprehensive one. "Eren, don't do that", Levi said as Eren touched Levi's chest. "I'll do whatever I want, right?" Eren said with a forceful voice, which made Levi nod and close his eyes.

Eren touched Levi's back. His fingers went down Levi's spine. It made Levi shiver a bit. Eren pressed his lips on Levi's and pushed his tongue in Levi's mouth. It was warm. It felt really nice, though it tasted a bit bad; obviously because of the smoke from the cigarettes. Eren didn't care about that. He started moving his tongue around Levi's mouth and then took it out. A small trail of dribble was hanging from Eren's lips to Levi's lips, until it snapped. Levi opened his eyes and looked at Eren. "Eren…" he mumbled and pressed himself against Eren's chest.

Levi was warm. He felt really nice. The open shirt he was wearing felt also really nice on Eren. Eren love it, he smiled. Levi started unbuttoning Eren's shirt's buttons. Eren smiled and took a grip of Levi's head. "You really know what to do right now, don't you?" Eren whispered to Levi's ear. Levi nodded and kissed Eren's cheek.

"This turned out pretty good", Eren said as he took his shirt off. "Want me to unbutton your pants, too?" Levi asked with a faint voice. "That'd be good", Eren answered. And that's what Levi did. He opened the buttons on Eren pants, and put his hands inside them.

"Ah— Levi", Eren mumbled as Levi started moving his hand a bit. "Is this okay? You won't kill me if I do this?" Levi asked with a fearful voice. "No, I won't", Eren answered with a smile and hugged Levi. "It feels good, so it's okay", Eren continued.

After a while Levi took his hand off. "It's my turn, right?" Eren said with a sadistic smile. Eren pushed his index finger to Levi's mouth. "Lick it a bit", he said and moved his finger on Levi's mouth. Levi licked and sucked the finger as Eren smiled faintly.

"That should be enough", Eren said and took the finger out of Levi's mouth. "I'll put it here instead", Eren said and shoved his finger to Levi's hole. Levi let out a quiet moan as Eren started moving his finger.

When Eren stopped, and took his finger out, Levi moaned more loudly. Eren smiled. "You let out pretty nice sound", he noted. Levi blushed a bit. "I don't…" he argued, but Eren just laughed and patted his head. "Yes you do", he stated and kissed Levi's forehead.

"Will you let out different sound if I do this?" Eren wondered as he grabbed crotch. Levi groaned silently as Eren started moving his hand. Suddenly Levi let out a loud moan. Eren stopped, looked at Levi questioningly. Levi blushed and tried to avoid Eren's gaze, but couldn't do that. "That was… cute", Eren whispered and smiled. Levi blushed even more and clicked his tongue. "Tsk", is what it sounded like.

Eren hugged Levi. "You're so cute", he said and rubbed his head on Levi's chest. Levi tried to push Eren away. "Stop it", he said. Eren then let Levi go, who stood up. "I think we're ready for now, aren't we?" he said and took his clothes. He went out of the room, and Eren was left there.

Eren looked at the floor. He mumbled something by himself and looked around him. "The chair…" he whispered as he remembered what he had done to Levi before the incidence. "Oh, blood…" he said when he saw the chair and the pond of blood around it. "The blood…" he whispered and let a small grin from on his face. "Blood…" he laughed out.

Levi was in his room. "It still hurts…" he thought as he wiped his wrists. He put on his clothes and lied down on his bed. The stains of paint were still there, on the ceiling. "How unclean…" Levi whispered and turned his gaze away. "The colour is the same as my wrists…" he stated. The same colour… "The same colour?" he repeated and turned his gaze back to the ceiling. "Blood red?" Levi said and stood up. He was now standing on his bed.

The paint on the ceiling was exactly the same colour as the blood from Levi's wrists. It was only drier. "What if…" Levi whispered and sat down. "What…" he whispered.

Eren was in the living room. "Ah…" he whispered by himself as he dipped his finger in the pond of blood on the floor. He brought his fingers near his nose. "It smells bitter", he stated as he licked the finger "But it tastes sweet…" Eren started walking towards Levi's room. "Levi!?" he called him.

Levi opened the door slowly. "What's wrong, Eren?" he asked as he was peeking from the doorway. "Levi, would you like to play with me again?" Eren asked. He slowly walked towards Levi. "What? No!" Levi said and shut the door. "I'll never play with you again", Levi said. Eren wasn't okay. He wasn't Eren. Something was clearly wrong with him. Levi didn't know what, but something in him was… making him a psychopath.

Eren came to the door to Levi's room. "Open up", he called and started to scratch the door. "Come on, open it", Eren whispered. Levi didn't answer. He didn't want to see Eren now. He had to first figure out how to get Eren back to his normal self. "OPEN UP!" Eren shouted as he started banging the door.

Levi sat on the floor, holding his head. "What could it be?" he mumbled as he was thinking about the situation. "The blood on the ceiling…" he whispered. "Could it be that..?" he mumbled "The previous owner wasn't an artist..? He was…" Eren stopped banging the door. He fell down right in front of the door. Levi opened it up. He saw Eren lying there, in front of him.

It was time to leave. "Good bye, Eren", Levi whispered as he jumped over him. "This house is cursed", he said. "There's a spirit living here, and it has possessed you", he continued "It's better to leave you here and let the spirit go away before getting you out of here". Levi opened the door. "I'm sure I wouldn't have killed Ar—", he didn't get to end his sentence. He stopped. "Killed Armin? I… I didn't kill Armin nor Mikasa", he stated "What's wrong with my memories?" Levi turned around. He closed the door and ran to the walk-in closet.

"If they're here, then…" he whispered and opened up the closet. There was nothing there. "What's wrong with me? This house is cursed. This house is evil!" he stated and fell to his knees. Footsteps approached him from behind. "This is wrong", he whispered. The footsteps came close. "This is wrong!" he shouted. The footsteps were right behind him.

A cold touch landed on Levi's shoulder. He turned around very slowly and saw Eren. It wasn't the right Eren. This Eren didn't have the warmth on his touch, the warmth on his look or the warmth surrounding him. This Eren was plain. It was cold. It's stare was chilling and pungent. It looked straight into Levi's eyes.

"Levi", it whispered. Levi retreated to the closet. Eren stayed in the spot he was. Levi shut the door and locked it. "Don't come here", he whispered.

Silence.

The morning came. Levi had fallen asleep on the closet. He woke up and opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked as he saw a bright light and someone who looked like a nurse. "You're in hospital. You jumped from the fifth floor, and hurt yourself badly. It's a miracle you were brought here so early. If you would have been brought here few minutes later, you'd be dead now", the nurse answered.

Levi looked around him. The room was plain white. "Was that a dream?" he whispered. The nurse looked at him. "What kind of a dream did you have?" she asked. Her blond hair was landing softly on her shoulder. It was curly, and looked really soft and shiny. "It was… Nothing…" Levi whispered. The nurse looked at Levi with disbelief in her brown eyes. "Okay then", she said and walked out of the room. A doctor came in immediately.

"You woke up!" the doctor stated as he sat next to Levi. "What happened?" Levi asked. "There was an… accident… in your apartment. You're lucky to be alive. You survived by jumping from the window and an anonymous person brought you here", the doctor answered "I think Irene, the nurse, told you already?" Levi nodded. "What'll happen to me? Where's Eren?" he asked. "You're safe. You just have to use crutches for… some time", the doctor said "When you feel better, you may stop using them". Levi nodded again.

"What about Eren?" Levi asked. The doctor looked at Eren with a regretting look. "We're sorry, we couldn't save him", the answer sounded harsh. The look on the man's face didn't seem to affect the way of the answer. A tear ran on Levi's cheek. "It's okay…" he whispered.

"So I killed him. I really… didn't mean to. He was… lying to me and I was blinded by the rage. I'm so sorry, Eren. I'm so sorry. I wish you could forgive me, or I could at least punish myself. I hate myself for this. I'll never forgive myself for this. I'm so sorry, so sorry…"


	3. Empty

The house was silent. There was blood all over the rooms, the ceiling, the floor and the walls. Eren was silently lying on the floor of the living room. He was staring at the wall, at the window. He couldn't speak. He was too tired, too exhausted. He had lost all his power because of the stabbing.

Eren had seen everything. He had been awake all the time. He had seen how Levi dropped himself out the window. He did want to stop him, but he just couldn't. It was impossible for him in that state. He couldn't even move his finger for a bit. He could barely breathe.

Meanwhile, at the hospital where Levi was staying for a few days before being able to walk again, the doctor was asking him questions. "Are you able to talk about the incidence that occurred in the apartment?" the doctor asked. He was probably going to ask about the murderer. He would probably take notes and show them to the police so that they could start their research on the accident.

It wasn't an accident. The murderer was closer than one could think. Levi just couldn't tell the truth. How could that be possible on that state? They could take him to jail and lock him there. Forever. End of story. That was the exact opposite Levi wanted. He wanted to kill himself. He wanted to punish himself for what he had done. And if he would be taken to jail, he would be strictly watched. He couldn't do anything there. And on top of that, everyone would hate him.

"Well, what about the house? Do you want to talk about it, or is it still too early?" the doctor oppressed Levi. Levi felt like he was in the middle of a circle, and as hundred people were circling around him, they would have been asking questions Levi didn't want to answer. This was the worst feeling he had ever felt. "Yeah, so…" he finally got out of his mouth "I guess I can talk about it…"

The doctor looked straight into Levi's eyes. It was like he was reading Levi's mind. It felt horribly distressing. He wanted to run away, which was impossible with his legs right now. "So, would you like to tell me what happened in the house?" the doctor repeated. Levi looked around him. "Well, I actually am not sure myself…" he lied "It all happened so fast. I couldn't react to it better than escaping right away. The last thing I saw was… Eren…"

The doctor kept staring at Levi. "He's feeling all better now, up there", the doctor tried to sound comforting, but sounded more rude than comforting. Levi wanted to punch that shit head. "I know", he whispered instead of hitting the doctor.

Flames were surrounding Eren. It was feeling warm, and the temperature kept heating more and more. Eren felt nice at first, but soon the heat became almost unbearable. He wanted to scream, wanted to take off all his clothes, his skin, wanted to run away from that house, but he could not. He could just lie there and admit his fate. This was what he deserved.

If he just hadn't lied…

"So, what about the house? Do you still want to keep living there?" the doctor asked Levi gently. Levi sat up. "I'm never going back to that house, ever", he replied as he remembered the dream. It was all happening on that same house. In that dream though, it was Eren who went all violent. That's right…

The house…

"That house is evil as fuck. You should burn it down right away", Levi said. The doctor looked a bit confused at first, but then wrote something down on his notebook. "Really, this is not a joke, there was something evil, you hear me? I'm perfectly sane", Levi stated "I'm perfectly… sane…"

Eren felt his feet turning into ash. It felt like he was melting all over. His eyes started to become so watery it was almost impossible to see. The smoke went to his ears, to his mouth, to his nose, to his eyes. Eren felt his hands turning into ash. "I'm…" he got out of his mouth "I'm sorry… Levi…"

The doctor stood up and left the room. "Fuck… That guy must think I'm a fucking lunatic", Levi whispered as he lied back down. "I don't want to be a mental patient. That's not what I am, I don't need some fucking mental help, I'M PERFECTLY SANE", he stated. "Right..?" he whispered. He wasn't even sure anymore. How could you even call yourself 'sane', when you killed your lovers friends and after that, your lover? It was _just exactly_ how a mental patient, in other words, a _maniac_ talks.

After some while, the doctor came back to the room. "I called the police and told them to burn the house", he said "They said they'll check it out and then do what has to be done". Levi felt relieved. Finally that cursed house would go down and would stop harming his life and actions. Finally, just…

…

"Hey… Levi, right? Can I help you with that?" a pretty girl asked as Levi was carrying a big box to his new apartment in a row house. The girl had light brown hair, down to her shoulders. She had golden eyes and looked very bright. She was smiling happily. "Sure, why not", Levi said and handed over a box to the girl.

"It must be pretty hard for you to carry these boxes? Your foot's hurt, right?" the girl asked. Levi nodded. The girl took the box to Levi's door. "I'll just leave this here", she stated and put the box down, right next to the door. "Oh, and by the way; my name's Petra. Petra Ral!" the girl then introduced herself. "I'm Levi, as you may already know", Levi replied and shook Petra's hand. She smiled and took another box, carried it to the door and put it down.

"Can I come to your house sometime?" Petra asked after all the carrying had been done. "Yeah, sure", Levi answered drily. Petra smiled and hugged Levi, who was a bit quailed of all the familiar things in the first meeting. "Let's meet tomorrow again!" Petra said goodbyes as she let go of Levi and started walking to her own house, which was right next to Levi's.

At night, Levi was lying in his bed in the new house. He was staring at the ceiling, right at the spot where the 'paint' stains should have been. He was missing them, in some kind at least. It was really weird living in a new house, after nearly 40 years of living in the same exact house. Especially when you were staring at paint stains in your ceiling every god damn night.

This house was different in other kind too. It didn't have the same kind of atmosphere. Levi didn't feel that cold anymore; he didn't feel as withdrawn as in the previous house. It was surely cursed, the old house. Levi hoped Eren was safe, or feeling better at least, or… Who was he trying to cheat on? Eren was feeling bad as shit. He was dead. Who would be happy or safe when they're DEAD!?

Levi breathed deeply. "I'm sane I'm sane I'm sane I'm sane I'm not a maniac nor a lunatic nor crazy nor insane. I'm perfectly sane. PERFECTLY SANE. P-E-R-F-E—", his thoughts were interrupted by a big crash. It came from the kitchen. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" he shouted as he jumped up from his bed.

Levi didn't have time to grab his crutches. He started walking towards the kitchen. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck if that's a robber or some crazy murderer I'm surely going to die", he thought as he took arduous steps to the kitchen.

When he finally arrived to the kitchen, the view shocked him more than it should have. "NOTHING!?" he spit out as he saw the kitchen, empty as ever. He had waited for some fallen dishes, at least, but NOTHING!? Now he knew it, he was just going crazy. This all was just his own illusion or something.

If it wasn't that, it was the spirit. The spirit from the former house was still keeping an eye on him. It had possessed his house and cursed it and fucked everything up. It was ruining his life. But why right now? If it really was that house, why didn't it do it before? Why didn't the spirit start performing its acts a lot earlier?

When Levi was ready checking the kitchen, he limped back to his room. "Fuck this life, why can't I just leave", he whispered as he opened the door to his room. In the room, there was something waiting for him; something he hadn't expected to be there.


	4. Reverse

Levi fell to his knees. "Is this a sign?" he whispered as he looked up and saw the noose hanging from the ceiling. It was slowly moving right and left, right and left. But just for a bit. The window was open and the faint wind caused the moving of the noose. Levi stood up. "You want me to leave this bad?" he whispered and looked at the noose.

"Well, then", he said as he took himself to the edge of the bed. He grabbed the noose and put it around his neck.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Petra came in the room. She was wearing her pyjama. It was pink, and hat buttons in the shirt. It looked like silk, but probably was just some cheap version of it.

Levi looked at Petra, who stared intently and bravely back at him. "Don't you dare to move", she whispered and started walking towards Levi. "Let go of that noose, take it off", she guided Levi, who was just standing there. He didn't do anything. "If I take it off, I'll move and you just told me not to", he stated and looked confused. Petra sighed and let out a faint laugh. "Just take it off already!" she said nervously.

Levi took the noose off and came down the bed. Petra took the noose and threw it away. "There's no need for this kind of stuff!" she said as she turned away and looked at Levi. Levi was obviously kind of confused.

"I heard a huge crash, and then nothing. I felt really suspicious about that so I had to come and check what's happening", Petra explained. Levi looked at her. "Oh…" was all he could answer. "Thanks… I think", he said, still a bit confused though. Petra smiled. "You're welcome", she said.

After Petra had left, Levi was left all alone, once again. He hadn't thought about suicide or anything like that. It just… came in like… something. It wasn't his intention at any point. It was just an accident, a terrible accident. Levi couldn't understand what had happened. Not even he could understand this situation. What was that crash noise, anyway?

Levi lied on his bed. "This house must be cursed too", he whispered. He closed his ey— "What was that?" he said before he could get his eyes closed. He opened them before even getting them fully closed. He saw something black and white. Something flying right through his field of vision, just in front of him. Just inches away from his face.

Levi sat up. "Is someone there?" he whispered as he looked around him restlessly. No one answered. No sound at all, not even the smallest kind of breathing. The wind didn't whistle at all, even though the window was still open.

"I have to shut the window", Levi thought and stood up. He walked to the window and grabbed the handles. He looked out the window. "It's weird…" he whispered "The fact that I can't see all those people and all the lights anymore…" He sighed. "I kind of miss them and that house… And Eren", he stated as he started shutting the window.

Before he got the window shut, he saw something once again. He opened the window quickly. There was a character, standing near his house, but still far away. It seemed to be male, who was wearing white shirt and gray pants. Its brown hair was waving as the wind blew through them. Eyes shining, it started walking towards the house.

"Eren..?" Levi spit out as the character came closer. "I must…" he whispered and ran to his front door. He opened it and started running towards the spot the character was walking from. "Eren!" he whispered as he started to get a bit winded. He fell down.

An unbearable pain withered Levi's foot. He let out a clamorous scream as he grabbed his feet. Blood. Blood, everywhere. "I totally forgot about it." "What did it hit?" was all going through his head. His hands turned blood red. "This colour…" he blurted "It's the same again…"

Levi tried to stand up. He couldn't move his foot, the pain increased if he moved it, even for a bit. "I'm going to die here…" he whispered as he tried to crawl forward. "What did I come here for, anyway?" he tried to recall it, but couldn't.

"I'm completely nuts. I'm insane. I'm a lunatic, a maniac. I'm a mental patient. I need to be taken away… I need someone. JUST SOMEONE, HELP ME!" he yelled.

"I hate everything, fuck my life", Levi whispered as the pain started to overwhelm his body. It moved from his foot to his other feet, and to his hands too. He turned around, so he could see the moon. "It hurts…" he said as his limbs became numb. "I can't… not anymore…" he said before he fell asleep.

…

"Yeah, I found him from the woods. Hope he wakes up… Yeah… Yeah…" Levi heard a dim voice talking with another one, which was too low to hear. It sounded like just mumbling. He opened his eyes. A white ceiling, he saw. White walls, also. He turned around and saw white floor. "Where am I?" he tried to speak, but his mouth couldn't make any sounds.

"Look! He's awake!" the voice said. The low voice mumbled something again. "I'm so happy!" the voice belonged to Petra. "What am I doing here?" Levi tried to speak again. He looked at Petra. She was behind a glass wall.

Petra smiled for Levi. "Don't talk", she said "You can't". Levi looked confused. An unfamiliar man walked next to Petra. He had short red hair and he looked like a doctor. Levi looked at the two of them whispering something. Petra seemed to be hiding her mouth so Levi couldn't read from her lips.

What was all this about? Where was this? Why was the room white? Why was he being there alone, when Petra and the other guy were right behind a wall? Levi looked around him. The room didn't have any windows. Only a really bright light. Could this be… a mental hospital, maybe?

"Wh—", Levi finally got out from his mouth "Where am I?" Petra and the guy turned to look at him. "This is a mental hospital, Ms. Ral brought you here", the red haired guy said. "What?" Levi excused. So this was a mental hospital…

"You're a patient now. Petra told about your suicidal thought and about you", the guy said. How could Petra even know about him? They met yesterday! Petra smiled again. "You don't have the right to smile for me", Levi whispered. They didn't seem to hear him.

The red haired man walked away. Petra looked after him for a while before turning her gaze to Levi. "Listen, Levi. I know more about you than you may think I do", she stated. Levi felt dizzy. All this was happening too fast. He hadn't even recovered from the death of Eren yet, and now some stranger says she know something about him. THEY MET YESTERDAY!

"Hey, I know this may sound strange, but… I have this weird ability to read some people's minds", Petra said. She looked really serious, she couldn't be joking. "You…" Levi felt like he would throw up. What the fuck was happening around him? He liked his life when it was NOT this fucked up. "I know you may not believe me, but I just wish for you to understand… I'm worried about your state of mind…" Petra stated. "I understand", Levi said. There was not much for him to say right now, nor think. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier…" Petra whispered.

Levi looked at Petra. "Don't worry. We all have secrets", he said as he started rubbing his head. Petra smiled and sighed out of relief. "So, about your mind… It's really dark. You shouldn't think about your past mistakes so much. The life goes on, you know? There's nothing that valuable for you to think about all the time. Just live on!" Petra said. She sounded as she was giving a talk. What was she, a psychologist? Levi nodded, but then clicked his tongue. "It's pretty rude to read one's mind, you know?" he stated.

Petra looked a bit sad. "I'm sorry… I just… wanted to save you", she whispered. "You know, I started to feel something warm when I met you. It felt really nice. I loved that feeling. And when I saw you with that noose, I just couldn't keep myself away from your thought and… you", she continued. Levi looked at Petra again. "Are you confessing me?" he asked a bit confused. No one had ever said such thing for him. "You mean… You love me?" he made sure. Petra nodded. "I love you", she answered. Levi looked away.

He wanted to get out of there. He couldn't take all this. He was going completely insane. Now he knew he wasn't strong enough to hold all these things around him. He couldn't endure everything happening to him. He just couldn't keep up with them. He wanted to quit. Where was the 'exit' when you needed it the most?

Levi blacked out, or almost at least. It was like being half asleep. Everything was spinning around him. Everything was moving slowly, then too fast for him to keep up with. Every little voice sounded like a scream. Noises sounded like they were coming from the room next to his. He started feeling nauseous. Everything felt so bad, until he completely passed out.

…

"Just how many times have I passed out already?" Levi whispered as he sat up. He rubbed his head. "Where am I now?" he asked. "Does that matter?" a familiar voice replied behind him. Levi turned his gaze towards the sound. He saw a brown haired boy with green eyes. "Eren?" Levi said as he stood up.

"Levi?" the boy answered "What is it?" Levi ran to his arms. "You're safe", he said with a relieved voice. Eren smiled. "Of course I am. With you, I am always safe", he whispered and hugged Levi.

"Where have you been all this time?" Levi asked as he hugged Eren more tightly. "What? I've been with you all the time", Eren answered. "Will you let me go? I can't breathe", he said. Levi let Eren go. "What do you mean? I was all alone for a long time!" he argued. Eren smiled. "You just didn't notice me", he said with a nervous voice. "I'm sorry I lied to you and left without telling you", he apologized. Levi looked at Eren. "You don't have to apologize. It's me who should be apologizing. I'm sorry I… did those horrible things to you", he said with a faint voice. "But isn't the most important thing, that you're with me right now? Don't think about the past too much", Eren whispered.

"Yeah…" Levi agreed and took Eren's hand. "So, where are we?" he then asked. Eren smiled. "This is Heaven", he whispered "Wanna go see the world down below?" Levi nodded. It was just like before. He could see every person walking below him, and they couldn't ever know someone was watching them. He felt like an angel, as weird as it sounds. This time, he could see much more people, he could see to wherever he wished for to see.

Finally, together again.

_Caught in the flow of eternal time,_

_It's seems I can't reverse it yet,_

_The two of us both are such cowards,_

_Hesitating, and crying, so_

_Just keep moving onwards,_

_Just keep moving onwards,_

_Just keep moving onwards,_

_Just keep moving onwards,_

_We are still alive,_

_And therefore, that is why,_

_I was born forth into this world,_

_And I know I can't reject that,_

_And by the time I understood it,_

_That I was actually loved,_

_Just get carried away,_

_Just get carried away,_

_Just get carried away,_

_Just get carried away,_

_I was living so,_

_That is why,_

_That is,_

_That is,_

_That is why._


End file.
